


Pool Boy

by dream_maker



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_maker/pseuds/dream_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grandes hire Zach to re-surface their Boca Raton pool. Frankie is in Florida to supervise the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to she-whose-identity-shall-be-protected who made a pool boy joke in a DM, and unknowingly gave me this idea for a fanfic.
> 
> P.S. Are people even reading Zankie fanfics anymore??

Frankie’s head jolted up from his pillow as he frantically looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It took a few moments for the fog to clear before he remembered arriving at the family’s Boca Raton home late the night before. He had gone directly to his room, dropped his bag, peeled off his clothes and fallen immediately into bed, exhausted from an extremely hectic week.

As he slowly oriented himself to his surroundings, his mind registered the pounding on the front door that had awoken him in the first place. Looking at his bedside clock and seeing that it was only 7:55 a.m., he angrily threw the covers off, grabbed a pair of shorts from his bag and padded barefoot and topless toward the front door swearing under his breath, “Who the fuck is here at this obscene hour?”

At the door, he spat out, “WHO IS IT?” 

“It’s Zach Rance. I’m here to start the pool resurfacing. Mrs. Grande is expecting me.”

“Mrs. Grande isn’t here. I’m her son Frankie. I wasn’t expecting you until 10:00 at the earliest,” Frankie responded coldly, as he opened the door.

“Hello Mr. Grande. Nice to meet you. I texted Mrs. Grande yesterday and said I’d be arriving earlier since it’s going to be a warm day. Didn’t she tell you? Sorry if I woke you.”

Frankie was momentarily left speechless as he stared at Zach the Pool Boy. As annoyed as Frankie was, he couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous he was. Zach was wearing boarding shorts and baggy tank top that said “FrootLoop Pools” on the front. He had a bronze tan that only Floridians could boast year-round, incredibly built arms and chest, dark wavy unruly hair and a gorgeous smile with the whitest teeth Frankie had ever seen.

“Uh… Mr. Rance did you say? Yes, you did in fact wake me up. I arrived late from New York last night and was looking forward to sleeping in,” Frankie replied snidely. “I guess that plan is ruined. Oh well, here you can head through the house to get to the backyard.”

“No, it’s okay,” Zach replied curtly, “ I don’t need to come in. I’ll be going through the gate. I told Mrs. Grande I would let her know when I arrived; she didn’t tell me she wasn’t going to be here. Sorry again to have disturbed you. Oh and you can call me Zach.”

Before Frankie could say another word, Zach had turned around and was walking quickly toward his truck. Frankie watched him walk away then slowly closed the door.

“Why would Mommy use a company called FrootLoop Pools? I sure hope they do better work than that name would imply,” Frankie muttered bitterly.

 

An hour later, Frankie walked into the kitchen. He had taken a long bath, relaxing in the hot steamy water with a cup of coffee and his phone, catching up on Twitter and Instagram. He was feeling much better than he had when he’d been so abruptly awoken earlier. As he popped an English muffin into the toaster, Frankie glanced into the backyard. He was surprised to note that the pool had already been completely drained. Frankie figured Zach must’ve taken care of that the day before.

He could see from the window that Zach was in the pool with what appeared to be a wire brush scraping along the pool’s surface chipping off old and worn out plaster. It looked like tedious work but Zach was intently focused, a sheen clearly visible on his skin as he worked meticulously around the pool’s surface. After a couple minutes, he put the brush down and dragged the hem of his tank top up to wipe the sweat from his face, then resumed his work with the wire brush.

The toaster dinged and Frankie removed the English muffin, coating it with a thin layer of raspberry jam. He brought the muffin to the table where he’d already placed a half a cantaloupe and another cup of coffee. As he began to eat he glanced back toward the pool just in time to see Zach pull his tank top off and throw it onto the deck. He picked up a large thermos of water and dumped a bunch over himself, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair, clearly relishing in the cool refreshing wetness. As Frankie stared with his mouth agape, Zach turned toward the house staring right at the window that Frankie was looking through.

Frankie gulped and quickly looked down at his breakfast. He knew it was unlikely that Zach could see him from that distance with the sun’s glare but his face blushed in embarrassment at possibly being caught checking out the help.

You’re being ridiculous, he admonished himself. This was just some pool guy. Probably straight. And far beneath the type of man that Frankie usually hooked up with. The pool boy? How horribly cliché! It sounded like some bad romance novel. _Bored housewife whose preoccupied husband leaves her home alone all day with handsome repairmen regularly walking in and out._

 

Zach was intent on his work, painstakingly scraping away rough and broken pieces of plaster in order to leave a smooth surface for re-plastering. It was a warm spring day but Zach was used to the year-round heat and humidity that characterized the weather in south Florida. It didn’t bother him as the sun beat down on his brown shoulders. After working for a couple hours, he decided to take a break. He found a shady spot under a tree and pulled a banana and yogurt out of the small cooler he brought with him. He relaxed for a few minutes, wolfing down his breakfast and hydrating himself with more water.

He looked around at the manicured garden of the Grande property. It was beautiful but Zach was used to working at the pristine estates of wealthy south Floridians. His pool business kept him very busy and most of his business came from referrals. He was good at what he did and always proud of the quality of his work.

His thoughts mused back to his initial meeting with Mr. Grande this morning. What was his name again? Frankie? Yeah that was it. What an asshole. Sure, even having just rolled out of bed, he was very handsome in a flamboyant sort of way but he had an attitude and snootiness that Zach had no time for. It wasn’t his fault that Mrs. Grande didn’t tell him that Zach would be arriving earlier than expected. Oh well, he thought. I’ll be working outside all week; hopefully I won’t have to deal with him at all anymore. 

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Zach heard the sliding glass door open. He looked up and saw Frankie walking out with a glass filled with what appeared to be lemonade.

“Hey Zach,” Frankie called out. “Would you like some fresh lemonade? I just made it from lemons from our tree.”

“Nah,” Zach replied, “I’m good.”

Frankie walked toward him and held the glass out. “No, I insist. Try it. It’s my peace offering. I was a jerk this morning, sorry. I just checked my text messages and sure enough my mom did text me last night saying you’d be here early. I just didn’t see it. My bad.”

Zach forced a smile and took the glass from Frankie, “Okay, thanks.”

As Frankie looked on with anticipation, Zach took a large gulp of the icy lemonade. His eyes closed as he let out what could only be described as a moan, “Wow, that really is good. Thanks Mr. Grande. And no problem about this morning.”

“Please call me Frankie. I’m glad you like it,” Frankie smiled broadly. “My sister and I used to make lemonade all summer long when we grew up here. We perfected our recipe.”

“Oh you grew up here?” Zach inquired, trying not to stare too much. When Frankie smiled, he was absolutely stunning and Zach had a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping. He had a small gap between his front teeth that was hot as hell and large expressive brown eyes. Damn, the guy was a smokebomb. “Where did you go to school?”

“Pine Crest,” Frankie answered.

“Ohhhh, ” Zach smirked, “I know what Pine Crest kids are like.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Frankie asked defensively.

Zach chuckled. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. It’s just… well, I went to public schools in West Palm Beach. And I’m not gonna lie, we all sort of made fun of the private school kids. All that money and privilege you know?”

“No. I don’t know.” Frankie responded, feeling a bit annoyed. “Yes it’s true that the school isn’t cheap. But there are lots of students there on scholarship. And there is a big focus at the school on charity and giving.”

“Well, I’m gonna guess based on this home,” Zach said as he swept his arm around, “that you and your sister weren’t on scholarship. But it’s okay. Didn’t mean to offend you. Thanks for the lemonade; I’d better get back to work.”

Zach handed Frankie back the empty glass and walked back toward the pool.

Frankie was peeved, feeling like he’d first been insulted for being a rich kid, then summarily dismissed by this ridiculous pool boy. “Okay, well I’m heading out for a few hours,” Frankie said tersely. “There’s a bathroom in the pool house. Anything else you need?”

“Nope. I’m good. Thanks,” Zach replied. He didn’t even look back at Frankie. He was disturbed at how attractive he found him.

 

Frankie really didn’t have anywhere he needed to be. He just wanted to get out of the house and away from Zach. Why was this guy having such a strange effect on him? It was crazy. Frankie drove to the mall and wandered around, purchasing a few clothing items then settling down at a Starbucks for an iced coffee. He spent some time catching up on social media, posting snaps from the mall and a few tweets about being in Florida. As a Broadway performer and a YouTube personality, Frankie had a pretty big following on social media so he tried to post as often as possible to keep his followers engaged.

Finally in the late afternoon he headed back to the house. He felt a mixture of relief and disappointment to find that the FrootLoop Pools truck was gone. He had a quiet evening ahead, home alone for dinner and catching up on his TV shows. Thank goodness for On Demand. 

Later that evening, he was scrolling through his phone and noticed that his mom had included Zach’s phone number in her text, just in case Frankie needed to reach him. A couple glasses of wine under his belt, Frankie impulsively typed out a text to Zach.

Frankie: _Hi Zach. It’s Frankie Grande. Is this your cell phone?_  

He waited a few moments before his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

Zach: _Yeah it is. Everything okay?_

Frankie: _Everything is fine. Just wanted to check if you’ll be arriving around the same time tomorrow._

Zach _: Yeah that’s the plan. I should be able to finish scraping the pool surface tomorrow then bring my crew in Wednesday to start re-plastering. Should be done by the end of the week._

Frankie _: Oh okay. Well, feel free to just go straight to the backyard tomorrow. No need to check in with me first._

Zach _: Okay – wouldn’t want to interrupt your beauty sleep two days in a row. <winky emoji>_

Frankie _: Ha! Very funny. Actually I’m gonna take a bike ride early tomorrow before it gets warm so I may not be here when you arrive._

Zach _: Okay sounds good. Good night Frankie._

Frankie smiled. He was probably reading into it, but he couldn’t help think that Zach was flirting with him. Wasn’t the winky emoji the universal sign of flirtation? Then he shook his head as if to clear it of cobwebs.

Don’t be ridiculous, he thought to himself. You don’t go for straight guys.

 

Frankie parked his bike in the garage after a long ride. He’d left the house at 7:00 a.m. and ridden for close to two hours. While it wasn’t a particularly hilly ride, he did force himself to sprint at points to get his heart rate up. It had been good exercise and helped clear his mind. He was hot and sweaty, and without even thinking twice pulled his shirt off and headed straight to the pool house where he always showered after biking. 

Zach looked up when he heard the gate open and couldn’t help but stare as Frankie walked in wearing just tight bike shorts and shoes.

“Oh! Hi Zach. Shit, I’m so preoccupied, I totally forgot you were back here! I didn’t see your truck! I’m just gonna run into the pool house and take a quick shower. Don’t let me interrupt you.”

“No problem,” Zach gulped as he looked back down, trying to focus on his work. “I … uh, parked down the street a bit where it was shady.” He couldn’t believe how much Frankie was turning him on. Although most people wouldn’t guess from looking at him, Zach was indeed gay. He had just come out to his friends and family about a year before although his college friends all knew already. He wasn’t one to wear his sexuality on his sleeve though, and so far he had only had casual hook ups with men, never a serious relationship. And he’d certainly never hooked up with a client. He knew without a doubt that was a bad idea.

About 15 minutes later, Frankie emerged from the pool house wearing small bright blue swimming trunks and carrying a beach towel, which he spread out on a lounger near the pool.

“Hope you don’t mind if I get some sun out here,” Frankie said to Zach.

“Of course not, enjoy,” Zach replied, trying his best not to look over at Frankie.

After a few minutes, Frankie got bored and decided to strike up a conversation.

“So … FrootLoop Pools. That’s an odd name. Is the owner a cereal fanatic or something?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Zach replied, still focused on his work.

Frankie chuckled, “Nah it’s not that important. Just figured you might know. I’m not gonna call the guy to find out!”

“You don’t have to call anyone,” Zach glanced up. “I’m the owner.”

“Oh! Really?” Frankie exclaimed. “I ... Oh… I didn’t know. Figured you worked for the company. The truck and everything – looks like a pretty sophisticated business. I just… oh never mind.”

“You just figured I’m some kid with no ambition who works on pools all day and gets loaded with his bros at night? Is that it?” Zach bristled.

“No, of course not! Stop being so sensitive!”

Zach didn’t reply and there was an awkward silence till Frankie couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Sorry if I offended you Zach. I admit, you look pretty young to be a business owner so yeah I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion. So how did you come up with FrootLoop Pools? I really am curious.”

Without looking up from his work, Zach replied. “Well it started with some of my fraternity brothers actu—“

“Fraternity brothers?!” Frankie interrupted. “You went to col – er, sorry. I mean. Where did you got to college?”

Zach looked up at Frankie shaking his head and laughing bitterly, “Boy you really have me pegged for a loser don’t you? Yes. I was a straight A student in high school. Went to UF and got a degree in Economics. When I realized that there was no way I could sit behind a desk all day, I looked for something I could do outside. One of my friend’s dad had been a pool guy his whole career. I worked for him for about six months and he taught me everything I know. He happened to be retiring and gave me a loan to start my business. I started this company two and a half years ago. I paid him back in full with interest after nine months and he has 10% interest in the company. Said it was the best investment he ever made. I now have a full time staff of 5 as well as 10 part time crewmembers. We have more business than we can handle and I’m looking to hire another couple site managers.”

Frankie was stunned. He finally found his voice, “Wow. That’s amazing. How did my mom manage to get you to you do this job rather than one of your other employees?” 

“She specifically requested me upon the recommendation of one of her friends. I have a two-month waiting list but she insisted that wasn’t a problem. So – here I am. Oh, and to answer your original question, in college I once called one of my friends a frootloop dingus, and everyone cracked up. It became my thing and just seemed like the perfect nonsense name for a business. I’m nothing if not unpredictable. Plus it’s such a bizarre name for a pool service company that no one ever forgets it.”

Frankie laughed. “Yeah I guess you’re probably right about that. Well, congratulations on how well your business is doing. Can’t ask for much more than loving what you do for a living and being successful at it.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and Frankie closed his eyes, even drifting off for a few minutes. When he opened his eyes he saw that Zach was heading back under the tree for a lunch break.

“Hey Zach, I have more of that lemonade and some chicken salad for sandwiches. Wanna join me for lunch?”

“Oh that’s okay. I brought myself PB&J, I’m good.”

“No! I insist. Give me five minutes. We can eat out here at the table.”

Before Zach had a chance to argue, Frankie had dashed in the house. He noticed that morning that the housekeeper had whipped up a batch of his favorite chicken salad, probably at his mom’s request. Frankie quickly put together two sandwiches, then added pita chips and grapes to each plate. He brought them out to the table then ran inside for the pitcher of lemonade and two glasses.

“Okay all set,” Frankie called out.

Zach had just emerged from the pool house. It looked like he had washed up and put on a clean shirt, which Frankie thought was kind of cute. Then reminded himself that Zach was clearly straight. 

As they both silently dug into their sandwiches, Frankie had a thought.

“So I guess we’re even now.”

“What do you mean?” Zach asked with his mouth full.

“Well yesterday when I said I went to Pine Crest, you automatically assumed I was a rich bratty kid. And today I just assumed you were a simple uneducated pool guy.”

“Yeah true,” Zach acknowledged. “But … I proved I’m not an uneducated pool guy. Still waiting for evidence that you’re not a rich bratty kid.”

Frankie looked up at him, “What? Fuck you, oh my God!!”

Zach cracked up. “I’m just kidding! You should see your face.”

“Not funny!” Frankie said as he too started to giggle, shoving Zach’s arm with his hand. Frankie couldn’t help but notice how solid his arm was. Truthfully he’d been kind of dying to touch that bicep ever since seeing Zach at his front door.

Just feeling Frankie’s hand on his arm sent a jolt through Zach’s body. Uh oh, he thought to himself, do NOT go there!

Desperate to keep things casual, Zach quickly asked, “So what do you do? Do you live in Florida too?”

“I’m living in New York right now but I come to Florida a lot. My grandparents still live here, and my mom and sister go between here and LA. Actually I’m a Broadway performer. And I make YouTube videos and stuff like that.”

Zach burst out laughing, “I should’ve guessed. You are SO Broadway!”

“What does that mean?” Frankie huffed, feeling a little annoyed.

“Oh don’t get peeved, it was a compliment. I can just tell by the way that you carry yourself and everything that you are a performer. I’m not surprised at all! What’s your background?

Zach was then mesmerized for the next 20 minutes as Frankie described his college education, his triple major, and the trials and tribulations of trying to make it on Broadway. Frankie was the best storyteller he’d ever met. Zach was cracking up as Frankie used different accents and personas to describe his life. 

“Frankie you are a funny dude. I think you might be the funniest smartest person I’ve ever met. And I gotta be honest, those are the things I like most in a person! You are gonna be a huge success, I can tell.”

“Well aren’t you the sweetest little thing,” Frankie said before realizing that sounded a little flirty.

But rather than freaking Zach out, he just giggled and blushed a little.

“Damn I’d better get back to work. I have a lot to do still. Good thing it doesn’t get dark till late. I’m probably gonna be here till like six to stay on schedule. Hope I can get home in time for the Heat game,” Zach added.

“Heat?” Frankie said. “Wait that’s basketball right?”

Zach laughed. “Yeah basketball.”

“Well, I like basketball,” Frankie said. “What time does the game start?”

“Seven,” Zach replied, laughing. “Are you going to watch?”

“Yep. With you! Let me order in something for dinner and you stay and we’ll watch them score lots of touchdowns or whatever!”

Zach laughed. “That’s okay Frankie, I’m sure you have better things to do. Maybe reunite with your Pine Crest friends. Isn’t there some wine and cheese at the country club you need to be at?”

“Very funny! No, I don’t really have any friends here anymore. I told my mom I’d stay for the week since you were going to be doing this job and she had to be out of town. I could use the company. Please!” 

“Are you sure? I have to warn you. I get kind of intense when I watch basketball.”

“Yes!! I’m sure! I can handle intense! You should see me when there’s a plot line on Downton Abby I don’t like! I’m not sure you could handle it! Okay it’s a date. Er, I mean, you know, it’s a bro thing,” he winked. 

Zach laughed, “Okay Frankie. Let me get back to work. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach stays for dinner, determined to keep his sexuality a secret from Frankie. That doesn't work out so well though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. ;)

Zach climbed out of the shower and dried himself off with the ivory cream towel Frankie had given him. After a long day of hard work, Zach was grimy and stinky. He’d asked Frankie if he could shower in the pool house, then realized he didn’t have a change of clothes. Frankie ran to his room and brought Zach a pair of blue shorts, a white tank top and even a pair of small black briefs. Zach had blushed when he saw the underwear, but Frankie just laughed saying, “It sort of defeats the purpose to put on dirty underwear after a shower.”

Zach looked doubtfully at the clothes. He and Frankie were pretty close to the same size, but he was used to boxers, plus those blue shorts looked pretty tiny.

As it turned out, everything fit - more or less. Zach pulled at the shorts and the briefs, not used to feeling clothes that snug or short on his lower half. And the tank top hugged his torso unlike the baggy extra large shirts he was used to wearing. All he could think was that it was a good things his buddies couldn’t see him. Oh well, he thought, it’s either this or naked and that probably wouldn’t be a good idea.

Zach had decided that afternoon that he wasn’t going to tell Frankie he was gay. While Frankie made no secret of his sexuality, Zach kept his mostly to himself. He wasn’t closeted but he wasn’t out there either. His interests outside of work centered mostly around playing golf and watching basketball or football, especially following his beloved Gators. Not exactly your stereotype gay. He figured it wouldn’t be too difficult to keep his sexuality out of the conversation. Or he hoped so anyway.

Zach found Frankie to be incredibly attractive, plus he was hilarious and brilliant. He hated being around stupid people, but give him a funny smart guy and he was hooked. Except Frankie was a client. And Zach had a strict rule about not mixing business with pleasure. He needed to resist temptation. There was no alternative.

He took a final look in the mirror, shook his head at the stranger looking back at him (his nipples showed right through the shirt’s thin white fabric!), then headed toward the house, trying to ignore how self-consciousness he felt.

 

Frankie ordered a large, pizza with pineapple, sausage and green peppers. He threw together a salad and found a six-pack of beer in the back of the fridge. The pizza delivery guy arrived just as Zach knocked tentatively on the sliding glass door from the backyard.

Frankie motioned for Zach to come in, then dashed to the front door to get the pizza. He returned to the kitchen, smiling when he saw Zach, his eyes raking up and down Zach’s body.

“A perfect fit – you look good in my clothes!” he said with a wink, putting the pizza down next to the salad and grapes.

“Well they do fit,” Zach acknowledged, “but I don’t know about looking good. How can you stand having such … fitted clothing?!

“Hey – I work hard to keep fit and I want to show off! You clearly spend a lot of time at the gym – if you got it, flaunt it! I’m sure your girlfriend would love to see you in this outfit.” 

“There is no _girlfriend_ ,” Zach said quickly, then caught himself, “At least right now. I’m sorta between relationships I guess.”

“Hmmm, okay,” Frankie said, curious about how Zach had emphasized the word girlfriend.

“Here you go, serve yourself,” Frankie said, handing Zach a plate. “We can eat in the family room. I already have the TV on.”

“I’m impressed you knew what channel the game was on,” Zach joked as he sat on the sofa, placing his plate and beer on the coffee table.

“I do know how to use the search function on the DVR,” Frankie quipped as he sat next to him and they both dug in.

The game wasn’t scheduled to start for about 15 minutes, so Zach filled Frankie in about how the Heat’s season was going and who some of the star players were. Frankie did a good job of appearing to be interested but Zach could see he was losing his attention.

“I’m boring you aren’t I?” he said with a smirk.

“No not at all,” Frankie exclaimed. “I love it, can’t wait for the game.”

“Yeah… I call bullshit! But I promise it’s exciting. And if you hate it, I can leave at halftime and watch the rest at home.”

“No way!” Frankie exclaimed. “I bought you pizza, you’re staying for the whole game. The truth is that I really don’t watch sports that much, not even figure skating or gymnastics. I’m such a bad homosexual! I’d rather be out there competing than sitting on a couch or even in the stands watching.”

The game got underway and as it proceeded, Zach pointed out different players then schooled Frankie on some key basketball terms like setting a pick or playing defense man-to-man versus zone. Before long, Frankie was on the edge of his seat, reacting to the shots and swearing at the refs when there was a questionable call. 

By halftime, the Heat had a comfortable lead and seemed to be cruising to a fairly easy victory. When the Heat Dancers hit the floor to do their halftime number, Frankie immediately jumped up and started improvising a dance of his own. Zach laughed at Frankie’s enthusiasm; this clearly was his favorite part of the game so far. And Zach had to admit, Frankie had some MOVES!

“Wow, you are a damn good dancer, Frankie! I’m not surprised you’re a Broadway performer.”

“Well come join me, Zach,” Frankie encouraged, “I bet you have some moves of your own.”

“Nah,” Zach said, “I can’t compete with THAT! Although I do have a mean twerk if I may say so myself.”

“Lemme see it, c’mon Zach!” Frankie pleaded. Zach kept shaking his head no till Frankie grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Frankie took Zach’s place on the sofa then said, “Okay Pool Boy, let’s see that twerk!”

Maybe it was the two beers he had consumed. Maybe it was the gorgeous man encouraging him. Maybe it was that he hadn’t let loose and had fun like this in months. Whatever the case, Zach took a deep breath and thought to himself what the hell.

He turned around with his back facing Frankie, then turned his face over his shoulder and joked, “Get ready to be dazzled.”

Zach bent at the waist and proceeded to shake his booty with an unforgettable sexy-as-fuck twerk.

Frankie was momentarily mesmerized. The twerk was sexy enough. But Zach wearing those tight short shorts made it the hottest thing he’d seen in a long time.

“He’s straight,” Frankie reminded himself again. “Forget it!”

Never able to resist flirting however, Frankie hoot and hollered, “Yaaaaassss Zach! Give it to me! That’s hot as hell!! 

Zach laughed then flopped back onto the couch, beet red from both exertion and embarrassment. 

“Where did you learn to dance?” Frankie asked. “I have to admit I didn’t expect THAT!”

“Oh I don’t know. We had a lot of parties at the fraternity. I don’t really enjoy small talk or socializing in a big group. It’s hard for me to meet new people and all that. So being out on the dance floor was an easier way for me to enjoy myself. And when twerking became a thing, I just figured it out.”

“Hmm that’s interesting,” Frankie mused. “You’re a nice guy, smart and funny. I would think it would be easy for you to meet people and have interesting conversations. And let’s face it; you’re a good looking man. I’m sure you get a lot of attention from the ladies.” 

Zach blushed again, becoming a little flustered. “Well, yeah… I mean, no not really… I don’t know. I always preferred just hanging with my bros in college than the whole girl/dating thing. It’s hard to explain. Um, I’m gonna get another beer. Want something?”

“Uh sure,” Frankie said, “You can grab me a bottle of water.” As Zach walked toward the kitchen, Frankie thought about what he’d just said. What kind of straight fraternity boy didn’t really want anything to do with girls? And Zach sure did change the topic quickly. Plus Frankie could swear he felt a spark between the two of them and he was beginning to think it wasn’t all in his imagination. 

As the second half got underway, the Heat continued dominating the game and soon it was pretty clear they would win handily. Zach was on his third beer which loosened him up and made it easier for him to engage in a friendly conversation. He asked Frankie if he had much time for a social life in New York given his busy Broadway schedule.

Frankie launched into more tales of living and dating in New York. He talked about the clubs he frequented, his tight group of friends, and the ups and downs of his dating life. Zach felt like he could listen to Frankie talk forever. His stories were intricately told with hilarious descriptions and impersonations of the people he was talking about. Frankie said he hadn’t had a significant relationship in a couple years and preferred to just date casually.

“What about you Zach? When was the last time you had a girlfriend?” Frankie inquired.

“Oh… I don’t really do girlfriends. I think my last one was in middle school. She broke my heart and that was it. I was done with relationships,” Zach quipped. He had finished the third beer and it was definitely affecting him. He knew he would have to be careful of what he said in this conversation. 

“I mean, if the right um girl came along, then who knows. But right now my business is crazy and to be honest I’m too busy to date anyway.”

“Yeah I get that,” Frankie agreed. “Plus it’s just hard to meet people. One thing I’ve never tried is online dating. Or like one of these dating apps… I don’t know; they make me nervous. What do you think?”

“Oh,” Zach slurred, “I’ve been on Grindr for a ye -- I mean um, not, uh… I’ve been on …Tinder.” 

Shit he thought to himself. Shit shit shit! He looked down at his hands unable to meet Frankie’s eyes. He wished he could just sink through the floor and disappear.

“So Zach…” Frankie finally said after an awkward silence, “Why wouldn’t you want me to know you’re gay? Are you closeted?”

“No I’m not closeted,” Zach said defiantly. He didn’t even bother trying to deny it because seriously - what straight guy would accidentally say Grindr instead of Tinder? “I may not be out there like you but I am openly gay man. It’s just…”

“What?” Frankie asked. “You don’t want your clients to know you’re gay? Or you didn’t want ME to know you’re gay?”

Zach was quiet.

“Well,” Frankie finally said with a smirk, “I’m just glad to know that my gaydar is still fully functional.”

“What?” Zach exclaimed. “No way you knew.”

“Well,” Frankie said as he slid closer to Zach on the couch, “I didn’t know for _sure_ of course. But even you have to admit that there’s been a spark between us. I mean the truth is I thought you were a total asshole when I first met you, especially the way you pounded on the front door to wake me up. And then taunted me for being a bratty rich kid. But one of my weaknesses is an unfailing attraction to assholes.”

As Frankie moved closer, Zach tried to back away till he hit the arm of the sofa and had nowhere further to move. Frankie reached over and seductively ran his hand up from Zach’s knee toward the hem of the short shorts. Zach quickly placed his hand over Frankie’s, stopping the momentum.

“Frankie. This isn’t a good idea. I don’t… you’re a client. I have a strict policy about mixing business and pleasure.”

“Zach,” Frankie purred as he snaked his free hand under the tank top onto Zach’s built chest, teasing his nipple. “You and I both know that your client is Joan Grande. She signed the contract for the work, not me. Plus I know you want this just as badly as I do. One of the benefits of you wearing those very tight shorts is that I can clearly see that while your mouth is saying _no no no_ , your body is saying _yes yes yes_.”

Frankie freed his other hand from underneath Zach’s and cupped his very visible erection as he moved even closer.

Zach let out a soft moan, his head falling back onto the sofa as he realized it was completely futile for him to try to resist. Frankie didn’t waste anytime. He climbed onto Zach’s lap, straddling him and grinding down as he kissed along his neck then took Zach’s earlobe in his mouth and bit down gently. Zach moaned again, raising his head and looking into Frankie’s eyes. Frankie saw the naked desire in Zach’s dilated pupils. He leaned closer and joined their lips for a gentle kiss, pulling away and confirming, “This is okay right?”

Zach answered by placing his right hand on the back of Frankie’s neck and pulling his face down for a more urgent needy kiss. Zach’s tongue eagerly explored Frankie’s mouth as Frankie tangled his hand in Zach’s hair and pulled down gently.

Zach finally broke away from the kiss to catch his breath. “Frankie you are so fucking hot. When you walked into the backyard this morning just in your bike shorts, or when you were dancing earlier with the cheerleaders… I knew I was in trouble.”

Frankie just smiled and shrugged, “Yep I know. What can I say? I’m a man eater.”

As Zach laughed, Frankie stood up suddenly.

“Where are you going?” Zach objected, missing the physical connection immediately.

Frankie held his hand out to Zach, “Come...”

Frankie led Zach through the house to his bedroom, turning around when they entered the room and pulling Zach in for another passionate kiss, their bodies glued together, pressing against each other. As the kiss progressed, Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist and picked him up walking across the room and dropping him onto the bed. Frankie quickly sat up and stopped Zach just as he was about to lie down next to him.

“Strip for me,” Frankie commanded.

“What?” Zach asked incredulously. “No, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Do it. Strip for me,” Frankie repeated as he lit a candle on his bedside table, casting a soft glow in the room. “For two days, I’ve wanted to see that body. Yesterday I was watching you when you poured the water from your thermos over your head and I almost had to come to my room and jerk off. You’re so hot. I want you to strip.”

“Okay fine,” Zach finally agreed, once again grateful for the liquid courage the beer was providing. He slowly removed the white tank top revealing his tanned buff chest and chiseled abs. As he started to unbutton his shorts, he noticed that Frankie was rubbing himself while watching Zach hungrily.

“Uh uh,” Zach said, pulling Frankie’s hand off of his groin. “No touching. That’s all for me. Hands at your sides.” 

“Fine,” Frankie harrumphed, feigning annoyance even as he secretly enjoyed having to obey Zach’s orders.

Zach teasingly unbuttoned and unzipped the shorts, then turned around and slowly pulled them off, his ass sticking out right at Frankie’s face level,”

“Turn around,” Frankie said in a gravely voice, “Let me see those underwear.”

Zach turned around and Frankie groaned at the sight of the tight underwear with Zach’s very hard cock clearly pushing at the thin fabric. Zach lowered the underwear, setting his dick free.

“Holy fuck you are so hot Zach,” Frankie said. “Get over here.”

Zach walked to the edge of the bed. Frankie sat up and pulled Zach close to him, taking his cock in his hand and jerking it a couple times before lowering his head. As precum leaked from the slit, Frankie licked the length, teasingly caressing his balls. Zach moaned, placing his hands on Frankie’s head and fucking into his mouth.

“Oh my God Frankie, that feels so good. It’s been way too long.”

Frankie took all of Zach in his mouth, humming as he felt the hard cock touch the back of his throat. He continued to suck and lick, enjoying the sounds coming from Zach, knowing he was responsible for his pleasure. Sensing that he wouldn’t last long, Frankie pulled his mouth off, stood up, and kissed Zach again as he continued to slowly stroke his cock.

As they kissed, Zach lifted Frankie’s shirt over his head. He ran his hands over Frankie’s taut abs then rolled Frankie’s nipples between his fingers, one by one till they were both hard and erect. Zach reached down and removed Frankie’s shorts and underwear in one swift movement, then dropped to his knees and took Frankie into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing Frankie before taking in his whole cock. With his free hand, Zach teased Frankie’s balls then reached underneath and ran his finger around Frankie’s rim. He heard Frankie’s breath hitch at he thrust his cock deeper into Zach’s mouth. 

Zach looked up at Frankie, “I want… is it okay if I fuck you?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Frankie growled as he pulled Zach onto the bed with him. Frankie reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out lube and a condom, handing them to Zach. Zach placed them on the pillow beside him, then lay next to Frankie both of them on their sides entangling their legs as Zach leaned in to kiss Frankie again. He felt like he could make out with Frankie all night. His plush full lips contrasted with his scruffy whiskers rubbing on Zach’s face. It was intoxicating and addicting. Finally, when Zach felt like he couldn’t wait any longer, he reached over and grabbed the lube, pouring some onto his fingers as Frankie turned onto his side, facing away from Zach.

Frankie initially flinched at the cold lube as Zach’s finger circled around his rim. But soon he relaxed and moaned as Zach pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscle. Zach was propped up on his elbow so he could watch Frankie’s face in the soft light of the candle. His eyes were closed and his mouth open as his breathing became raspy. After a couple moments, Zach curved his finger and brushed it over Frankie’s prostate. Frankie threw his head back and let out a low moan. Zach took advantage of the moment to push a second finger in, earning a soft cry from Frankie as he adjusted to the slight discomfort. Zach patiently scissored his fingers to work Frankie’s hole open and before long, Frankie was fucking back against his hand crying out for more. Zach pushed in a third finger, willing himself to be patient, making sure Frankie was fully ready.

“Zach,” Frankie whimpered, “Please…”

Zach rolled over on his back.

“I want you to ride me - want to see your face,” Zach whispered.

Frankie eagerly reached over and grabbed the condom, impatiently tearing the package open with his teeth. He stroked Zach’s cock a couple times, then rolled the condom down over his length. He poured some of the lube into his hand, coating Zach’s cock then reaching around and rubbing it onto his asshole.

Straddling Zach, Frankie leaned down and kissed him again, then sat up and reached around to grab his cock. Zach held onto Frankie’s hips as he slowly lowered himself. Zach literally felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he his length filled Frankie’s warm tight asshole.

“Oh my God, Zach, you feel so good,” Frankie growled as he slowly raised and lowered himself onto Zach’s hard cock. Zach’s hands never left Frankie’s hips guiding him in and out and controlling the pace.

The room was silent other than the sound of their breathing, whimpers and moans as they were both lost in the moment. Frankie willed his eyes to stay open so he could watch Zach. He was absolutely beautiful, his wavy hair tangled over his forehead and his chest heaving with passion. Frankie could feel Zach’s hands digging into his hips as he continued to guide Frankie up and down. 

Frankie adjusted his angle so that Zach’s cock began hitting his prostate with each thrust. The sensation was overwhelming and he dropped his head to Zach’s chest unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He felt like there was a furnace heating his body from within. His balls tightened and his abdomen began to constrict as his orgasm built. Zach could sense that Frankie was close and reached up to grab his dick, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. It was only a moment before Frankie cried out and shot warm streaks of cum over Zach’s stomach.

As he came, his ass clenched around Zach and Zach let out a loud groan and thrust even deeper into Frankie’s hole, filling the condom as his orgasm washed over him, seeming to last for minutes, not just seconds. 

Frankie collapsed onto Zach’s chest, not even caring that he was falling into his own stickiness. They were both silent, willing their heart rates to return to normal. Finally Frankie carefully pulled off of Zach as Zach held onto the condom, removing it and tying it off. He went into the bathroom to dispose of it. He cleaned himself off, then brought a warm washcloth to the bed and gently cleaned Frankie as Frankie watched him with a bemused smile.

“You are a walking contradiction, Zach Rance,” he observed.

Zach looked at him, “What do you mean by that?”

“You want to give off this vibe of a tough guy, no nonsense, businessman. But the truth is you are tender and caring and sweet.”

“Oh God… don’t tell my employees and friends that please!! I’m an asshole and I have an image to uphold!”

Frankie laughed. “I like you Zach.”

“I like you too. This was fun. I should probably get going though…”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Frankie interrupted. “You had three beers. Friends don’t let hot sexy men drink and drive.”

“Frankie… I can’t spend the night,” Zach protested.

“You can and you will. You’re working here tomorrow anyway. Just think, no commute. You can sleep in,” Frankie pointed out. 

“Well… okay. In that case, I’m gonna give you a break while I go check the score of the game … but then, how does round 2 sound?” Zach teased.

"Okay.. but only if I can top. I think your filter needs cleaning, Mr. Pool Boy," Frankie growled with a smirk as he flipped Zach onto his back, pinned his arms down and kissed him deeply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your feedback so please let me know what you thought of "Pool Boy." And thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a a one-shot but as always, I got wordy! Probably just 2 or 3 chapters and I promise to update soon!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story - let me know what you think!!


End file.
